


RV: Other stories.

by Nemoskull



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemoskull/pseuds/Nemoskull
Summary: we know the super powerful Moka, the genius Yukari and them all. For ever Yukari, there are a thousand witches who struggle with basic magic, for every Moka Akashiya there are a hundred lesser vampires who blood is so diluted that they are not much better then base line human. And then Moka and company bust open the yokai world with there battle in the middle of Tokyo. And then they get go to back to Yokai academy and its separate world, safe from everything they just unleashed.Not everyone gets to hide, and those are the stories I wanted to tell. Everyday yokai just trying to get along with the fear of the bad old times, still fresh. The witch hunts were real to them, not just tales.And also the human side. People who see what might be, what could be.
Kudos: 1





	1. Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is an AU, it takes place in the modern world. JAXA, the ISS, cell phones. Everything. I'm not going to try to explain the conflicts with the manga. I'm just going with japan is way behind the times. (they still actually use phone line faxes IRL.)  
> Note, there will be a succubus, expect the sex demon to behave, well, like a sex demon. There will be lemons when it fits the story. Later tho. Much later.  
> this is repost from my work on FFN. expect much spelling and grammer mistakes. also, i rate everything mature even if its not. take that as you will.

Sonia glanced down at her watch and huffed. Another 20 minutes of boring classes. College was supposed to be one big party with an endless stream of hot guys, some one had lied to her. First, it was a small college, something called a community college. And while she was in the dorms, there really wasn't much going on. Some parties that consisted of mostly drinking and video games. What few hot guys there were seemed few and far between, with most of them either weirdly religious and very not sex friendly, or oddly focused on their studies. And not very sex friendly.

She quietly cursed under her breath for coming here. She finally was ready to find her destined one, but ended up in some little shit hole town. Still, the pull of this place was strong. Like really strong. Succubi were all about feelings, and she knew better than to ignore them. So she doodled in class, waiting for it to be over. It was math, and required for some of her other classes.

The bell rang and she slammed out of there and didn't look back. Up next was welding, that frustratingly involved a lot of books and remembering numbers. She was good with her hands, and so figured that burning a stick next to but not touching a piece of metal should have been easy. And it was, but the endless numbers and figures made her head hurt. The only reason she kept at it was for the guys. A few were good looking, most were average, none ugly. Some how she had envisioned hot sweating bodies dripping sexily with sweat, instead she got smelly helmet of darkness, hot leather that smelled like something died wearing it and bits of burned skin and the mother of all hellish sun burns. And reading. Lots and lots of reading.

If nothing else, it was supposed to be good money. And there were very few female welders, so that alone meant she was staying. Working a job with no competition was worth all the endless numbers that danced in her dreams and made fun of her as she tried to sleep. Master of dreams she might be, but those numbers had so flooded her that she gave up by the third night trying to make them go away.

Class passed pretty easy for her, with only a minimum of the hated text books and mostly practical work. With her succubus strength and steady hands keeping the spark were it was supposed to go was easy. Working the gas wasn't that hard. The smell was something she was getting used to. The teacher went on about 'X-ray quality' but she could tell if it was good just by the smell. Was kinda like a burnt steak, but with bits of garlic and hate lust mixed in.

college was out and she went back to the dorms to shower and then decided to get something to eat in the town nearby. She hitch hiked without fear, there wasn't much that could hurt her, not with 12 inch razor claws and the ability to fly. She ended up wandering the outdoor version of a mall that was made up of half shoe stores, and half of those half sneakers. The rest of the buildings were filled with restaurants.

She wandered up and down until she stood in front of a pizza place. The small mom and pop store had their door propped open and the alluring aroma of pizza and all things edible wafted out to greet her. She walked in and studied the food on display, making her way slowly up to the counter were a teen of 17 manned the register. He wasn't a bad looking kid, but he would look a hell of a lot better if he would just stand up straight.

"I'll take a pizza, with extra meat." she said, then wanted to face palm for the innuendo laced order. It just kinda fell out of her mouth.

"Uh, sure, I mean yes. uh.." he stammered, trying to keep his eyes on hers. She had to give him that, he hadn't once looked at her tits.

"That one." she said with a smile, pointing to the pizza she wanted.

"Sure." he said before grabbing a slice and handing it to her. "that will be $7.46."

She handed over the money, and he dropped it. She went for a stray quarter that was in danger of falling off the counter just as he went for the same quarter. Their hands touched for briefest of moment, with him jerking back.

Sonia lived forever in that moment. Skin on skin, she had flashes of lust filled bedroom encounters, of naked days spent by the lake, breakfast in bed, followed by actual eating of food in bed. Of late night dates, cuddled close in the theater, the intoxicating scent of him so close and yet so maddening far away. Of meeting his parents, of wedding rings and children. First days of school, working in the yard sweat dripping down her breast, his eyes still full of love and lust even tho the kids now were driving cars and having dates of there own. Of lazy mornings and being surprised by their family as they celebrated there 20th anniversary. Of naked flights with him clinging on to her arms as her wings carried them to a lonely city roof top to watch the stars under a blanket huddled close for warmth, the feel of him pressing into her backside, his hardness so close, so warm. She slipped off her skirt, never really wanting to wear panties in case of just a time like this, his hands on her breast, his whispers of love in her ears as she grinds her ass against his-

"Are you okay? Miss? Should I call some one?"

"what?"

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yes." she said out of reflex, before adding, "why?"

"Cus you dropped our pizza on the floor and are kinda drooling." he said with a blush, his eyes meeting hers before glancing away.

"Oh. Oh damn." Sonia said as she finally looked down at her pizza sitting on the floor.

"Here, another. On the house." he passed her a new slice as she grabbed some napkins and tried to clean up her mess.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No its okay. It happens."

"really?"

"Okay, not really. This is the first time. Really, its okay."

"well, if you say so. I'm really sorry. I'm Sonia by the way." she said, extending her hand over the counter. He let out an uneasy forced smile and shook her hand. Again the flashes came and went, but was so brief and fleeting she almost dismissed it. Almost.

"Tony."

"So, how long have you worked hear?" she asked.

"Since forever. My parents run the place. Its kind of a family business."

"Oh, that's really nice."

"Expect for the part where your boss is also your dad, and your other boss is your mom. but on the plus side your boss is your dad, and your other boss is your mom."

"yeah, now that you put it that way..." she trailed off, enjoying the real genuine smile he graced her with. They made as much small talk as she could milk out of the situation before she finally had to eat her pizza. She waved at him and walked out of the building feeling numb all over.

She knew what this was. Destiny. Her destined one. Her everything. He was 17. She was pretty sure there were laws against that.

"Fuck!" she yelled as she took out her anger on an innocent wall. She let out a small 'oops' as she pulled her fist out the wall, leaving behind a crater in it. Damn but Tony had lust rolling off if him in waves.

\-----

Tony got off the clock when his dad came back from the store. The rest of the night was pretty much the same. It all paled in the memory of Sonia. That shock when they touched, it felt almost painful. It wasn't like he had never touched a girl before, but there some something about here. She was older, and was just being nice. With looks like that she probably had her pick of anyone she wanted.

Tony finally got home near midnight, the it being an unusually busy weekday. School was tomorrow, and he would be tired again. But money was money, his parents paid him by the hour, with as many hour as he could fit in. his social life was pretty much is work life.

He took a shower, played some games them went to bed with dreams of a raven haired Sonia.


	2. Fairy

Yuki Orenshi flung open the door to her apartment and started stripping off her clothes even before she shut the door with her foot. 90 degrees Fahrenheit might not seem like a lot to a human, but for a Yuki-Onna, it was hellishly hot. Knowing it was going to get all the way up way past a hundred was something she understood before coming here, but it wasn't really real to her until now.

It was hot. So utterly, mind numbingly hot. Dangerously hot. Her yokai was depleted just from keeping herself from over heating. And the AC only went down to 60, warm enough for swimming weather. But the job was great money, and her family needed her, a string of unseasonably warm winters had left a very short skiing season, and her usually snow bound family lodge was falling on hard times. She had found a job in the desert as an ice sculpturess. Never mind that it was her magic and not her hands doing all the work, the money was great and no one was any the wiser.

It wasn't like the family could just up and move. The entire lodge was home to yokai village up in the mountains, protected by wards that left anyone not wanted there wandering back to were they started from with nothing but a fuzzy memory of a short walk. That kind of magic took generations to set up and constant up keep to keep active in this world of cell phone cameras and GPS. The village had resorted to sending there youngest and strongest members to the city to make money to help keep up the village.

Yuki plopped down in front of her computer and checked her bank account balance. That simple act kept her sane in the heat. If she had to deal with one more asshole on the bus in the fucking heat she was liable to send four foot ice javelin right through their heart, damn the consequences.

Looking at the numbers made it better some how, reminding her that lives were depending on her being here. Grandmothers, children too young to understand the danger of humanity. It was up to her and just a few others to send money back to keep them safe. Times may change, but money would always buy off humans who would look the other way for enough cash.

She shut down the computer and pulled a bag of ice from the freezer and started water for a bath. Even the cold water wasn't. And everyone said the cold would be hot, and the hot would be cold. She thought there were messing with her. Now running her hand under the decidedly warm water she was pretty sure it was the truth. She dumped in the 20 pound bag of ice and sank into the chilled goodness and let the stress and worry of the day slip away as the heat was cleansed from her body by the ice cold that made her feel right like nothing else could. Tomorrow was another day, but right now, right here, everything was nice. A frozen dinner still frozen and some ice cream and then she would be ready for another day.


	3. Hunter

_CHAPTER THREE: becoming the hunter_

The week passed by agonizingly slow for Sonia, the constant assault of the hated numbers seemed to mount an offensive the likes she had never seen. Her nights were troubled, with dreams of Tony mixed with flashes of incredible loneliness. Even the lust filled glances sent her way some how seemed hollow, instead of the filling energy they used to. It just seem so… pointless. She finally said fuck it, and left early. Either she would pass or not. The whole reason she had come here was to find her destined one, and she found him. But damn if the deck wasn't stacked against her.

She walked to the pizza show this time, trying to figure an angle with Tony. Every thing she though of was either way to sexual, or idiotic. This was a new one for her. Men were coming to her, not the other way around. And tony was… inexperienced. He smelled like a virgin. Damn if that wasn't an alluring smell.

She stood outside the pizza place a lot longer than she had planned, before going inside. Tony wasn't there. She felt both relived and cheated at the same time. She walked in and waited in line before placing her order. This time she was given a number and slid into a table that had a good view of the entrance. An older woman came to bring her her pizza.

"I so love your pizza, is it your recipe?" Sonia asked her waitress, she figured was Tony's mother.

"yes it is! Been in the family for generations. I haven't see you in before, are you new in town?"

"No, I'm taking classes at the college." Sonia said, before realizing a college girl might not make the best impression on mom here. "Welding." she said, hoping to change the image of party college girl, even if it was why she came in the first place.

"Really? That's quite the field."

"It’s a lot of numbers. I thought it would be easy, and the actual welding is, but its endless pages of numbers..." she trailed off with a very real shudder. Succubi were creatures of feelings, not numbers and stuff like that.

"Yeah, I can see that. My husband is like that. Cooking is no problem, but keeping track of the books is beyond him." she said with a warm smile.

"I'm Sonia."

"Sophie, nice to meet you. Tony is my son, and he is usually here, but the little bugger took tonight off."

"Yeah, I think I met him last time I came in here." Sonia said, a small goofy smile coming unbidden to her lips.

"really?" was all Sophie said her eyes hardening a bit. "Funny, I thought he would have mentioned a girl like you."

"Uh… well you know..." Sonia trailed off. This was his mother, and it wasn't going very well for her.

"Speak of the devil." Sophie said. Sonia glanced away from her to look at the door to see Tony walking in carrying some boxes. There eyes met and he almost dropped the boxes. Sophie noticed this and Sonia wanted to face palm. She was acting like a fool and acting like some love stuck school girl. Which she was when she though about it. But the wrong school.

Sophie wandered off and Sonia ate as slowly as possible thanking that it was busy. Tony disappeared back into the kitchen and it wasn't looking good for her chances to talk more with him. She ended up leaving and watching a movie at a near by theater. The pizza shop was between her and the bus stop, and if she played the time right, she would pass by just as the pizza shop was closing.

The movie was boring, the theater dark and the popcorn the highlight of the whole thing. She stepped out in to the cooling night and started walking back to the pizza shop with the excuse that it was on the way to the bus stop. She turned the corner and saw Sophie locking up. Sonia cursed her luck as Sophie waved her over. Pasting a smile on her face, Sonia waved back and hurried a bit.

"We meet again." Sophie said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yeah, just on my way to the bus stop."

"oh, ill give you a ride!"

"you sure, I don't want to impose." Sonia said trying to keep her voice even. Damn it, this was hard. Being the one chasing sucked ass. But not in a fun way. In a bad way.

"its no problem." Sophie said as she led them both into the parking lot. A car drove by and Sophie waived, Sonia turning her head to see tony and his dad drive away in a second car as her heart sank. The ride back to the college was quite, punctuated by mindless questions and pointless answers. They pulled into the parking lot and just as Sonia went for the door, Sophie uttered a firm, "wait."

"yeah?" she said, trying to play it cool.

"Listen, I don't know what game your playing, but Tony is no part of it."

"Sophie, I'm not playing any game. Its just good pizza."

"Bullshit." Sophie said. That actually hurt. The woman was good, and Sonia was finding out she sucked at being the one pursuing.

"Really, it’s not-"

"Stop with the lies already!"

Sonia looked at her, the volume startling her. This was going bad, real fast. Sophie knew she was interested, but had it all wrong. All she was some one trying to take advantage of her son, but the truth was so far from that. For Sonia, this was it, her only shot. The only one. There would never be anyone else. Just the though of that idea brought tears to her eyes. If Sophie turned against her, it was game over. Realizing she had nothing left to lose, she told the truth.

"I am NOT playing games here. What ever you think of me, I'm not playing games."

"then..." Sophie prodded.

"I-" she stopped and tried to find some way of telling the truth, but failed.

"I'm waiting." Sophie said, her face darkening. Sonia was losing fast. She finally came as close as she could.

"Its love at first sight!" she blurted out. Sophie started at her, and she stared back.

"Well out of all the bullshit I expected, that was the last one." she seemed to soften, "well, whatever. Were here, have a nice night."

Sonia got out and went to her dorms.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki opened her eyes feeling almost ready for the day. Another day of working her craft, making the impossible possible for large sums of money. She was just about out the door when her phone rang. It was her mother.

"Hello."

"Have you heard?"

"heard what? I've been busy."

"the battle in Tokyo."

"What battle?" Yuki said, closing the door and locking it.

"a Shinso battle. A new clan was battling some monster right in the middle of Tokyo!"

"They couldn't be that stupid! They were supposed to prevent this!" Yuki scream whispered into her phone.

"i know that! But they failed. Somehow they failed. There trying to clean it up, but a video still got out. I'm calling you to let you know. If things even feel dangerous there-".

"I know mom. Ill leave."

"please do so. We can survive without money if we have to."

"Mom, the old ways don't work anymore." Yuki said, massaging her head knowing where this was heading.

"We will be careful. Only people who wont be missed."

"Mom, no. you'll just endanger us all." Yuki said, pausing, "the world is different now. We have to find a new way."

"sweetie,-"

"No mom." she said cutting off her mother. "we wont go back to the old ways. We will find a way forward."

"Humans cant be trusted."

"I know that. But they love money more then anything else. In fact, I bet there love of money is greater than their hatred for yokai." she said, more to her self then anyone else. Her mother was silent over the phone.

"just be safe."

"i will be. I love you."

the phone went dead. She sagged against the door, sliding to the floor shaking. This was big, never before had the Shinso dynasty let this happen. Humans knew, maybe not many, but there had to be a few that knew. Video might be dismissed by most, but not all.

"it will be okay." she said to herself, "it will be okay."

she didn't feel okay.


	6. Witch

Clair sat in school, not really listening to the teacher. In the last month of her final year, she really didn't pay attention to much. She glanced over to her friend, Sarah who was furiously scribbling notes. _Pfft, whatever_ She thought with a half smile. Sarah wasn't really that good of a student, but news of some distant relatives meteoric success had gotten word to her, and Sarah wasn't about to be left behind.

Clair shook her head and went back to day dreaming. Lunch was almost here she wanted to bug Sarah about it some more. She refused to say anything about this relative, but Clair knew if she pushed hard enough, she would get something. besides, everyone needs a hobby.

Sarah, unbeknownst to Clair, wasn't writing down home work. She was trying to understand what Yukari Sendo had done. A research paper had been circulating and had eventually reached the shores of the USA, and by extension Clair. Her family was distantly related to the Sendo's, so they got it a bit before anyone else. Almost a month later and Sarah was still trying to understand it, to little avail.

The problem was Yukari was a genius. She combined traditional magic, science and her own brand of magic into something so far beyond the average witch it wasn't even funny. Sarah last name was Hull, not Sendo, but the family was still considered part of the extended Sendo clan by several marriages. And that was why Sarah was so driven to understand this. It was humiliating to think a witch five years younger than her was so far ahead in... everything. Word had reached the Hull family of witches that young Yukari was all but married to Shinso vampire, whose almost clan included a bizarre mix of another witch, and snow woman and of all things, a succubus. In comparison Sarah had accomplished nothing. She was still in high school. If Yukari wasn't college level by now it was because she chose to.

Sarah's thoughts were derailed by Clair saying something.

"What?" came Sarah's short answer.

"I said, get a load of this. Vampires in Tokyo!" Clair said.

"its probably some weird cosplay thing or something." she said turning back to her notes.

"check it out, real video. Look!" Clair said shoving a cell phone in her face.

Clair hadn't been sure what to expect, but Sarah's face turning white had been the last. She looked at her friend, who suddenly looked scared.

"Relax Sarah. Its just a video."

"Who else has this!" Sarah hissed as her fist closed painfully tight around Clair's.

"almost no one."

"then where did you get it from?"

"the internet. A friend from china sent me the link to a Japanese forum that had the video."

"I have to go." was all Sarah said before bolting out the door. Clair sat there for a second before deciding to run after her. She was panting hard as she finally caught up to her in a nearby park.

"Slow down Sarah!" Clair said as she decided to simply tackle her friend. The girls crashed to the ground in a hump.

"Whats going on Sarah? Your freaking out over a video. Its not even real."

Sarah didn't say anything, she just sat there. The silence dragged on before it was Sarah who broke it.

"but what if it wasn't?" Sarah asked in a tiny voice.

"Well that would be really cool, don't you think? Real live vampires!" Clair couldn't help but be excited at the idea.

"idiot! Don't you remember the Salem witch trails? The vampire hunters? Every story ever told of succubi? Has it ever occurred to you that the world might hate witches and want them all dead?! That it has tried to exterminate us before!" Sarah blurted out.

"fuck." Sarah muttered realizing what she just said.

Clair looked at her friends, trying to tell what the joke was. Desperately wanting it to be a joke. Because there was no way it was all real. She figured it was just some elaborate viral campaign. But Sarah's reaction wasn't fake. She could see her hands shaking, the terror in her eyes as she watched every distant person.

"Sarah..." Clair finally said, reaching out for her friends hand, cupping them in hers. "if its real then it will be okay. The world is different now. People are different now. I wont hate you."

"You wont. But what about everyone else? What about your mother. What about the cops. What do you think will happen to me once they find out what magic can really do?" Sarah continued, her hands still trembling

"Death curses aren't real. Its not like magic can kill some one, that is just a story," Clair paused, looking at her friend expectantly, "right?"

Clair didn't respond, but looked down and away, telling Sarah all she needed to know.

"Fuck." Clair finally said sitting down next to Sarah grabbing her hand in hers. Trying not to notice the trembling of her own hand.

"its probably okay. Everyone still thinks its some kind of cg, or a viral video or something. Almost no one thinks its real. Hell, almost no one even knows the video exists. Its one TV camera crew with super outdated equipment. I mean its in 240p. It will be okay."

"sure." Sarah said quietly.


End file.
